Kamigami no Asobi side story
by Sakura Sotomura
Summary: Just a few one shots i'm working on. I hope that you will like it
1. A 'visit' to Yui's school

**My first try at writing out my fantasies, hope you'll like it ^^ (WARNING:AMATEUR WORK!) Disclaimers: I don't own any CGs**

**Kamigami no Asobi Side Story**

The gods decided to 'visit' Kusanagi Yui's school since they have nothing to do as the garden has been destroyed.

"So… Why are we hiding here?" Takeru grumbled from behind the bushes. All the seven gods are hiding behind the bushes, peeking at Kusanagi Yui having class.

"Well… don't mind the small details~ look at fairy-san's class!" Eyes sparkling like a little child who found a new toy, Apollon brushed away Takeru's question. Takeru was just about to raise his voice at Apollon when Tsukito covered his mouth. Loki gave Takeru a disapproving look.

"It wouldn't be fun if we got busted so fast." Loki whispered into Takeru's ear, making him flinch. Takeru really wanted to punch Loki's face but he endured it because of Tsukito, his beloved brother who is still covering his mouth.

At this time, a guy sitting beside Yui came closer to her and put his arms around her. Seeing this, the five gods: Apollon, Balder, Hades, Tsukito and Takeru's face turned so sour with jealousy that it made Loki laughed uncontrollably..

"Ouch!" the guy who is beside Yui suddenly held the side of his head and look pained. Everyone turned to look at Takeru. His face turned beet red with embarrassment when he realised what he had done but on the bright side, all five of the gods are happy that the guy got his dirty paws off of Yui.

*bzzzzzzzz…*

A bee landed on Hades' nose. "AH-!" Apollon covered Hades' mouth, preventing him from screaming and from them getting close to busted. The bee got surprised and sting Hades' nose, making him tear up. And there he goes again, saying it's his misfortune and that it is going to affect other people soon. The other gods just ignored him, knowing that the same pattern is going to happen again.

Hearing noises from the bushes, Yui is suspecting someone was there but she wanted to observe some more to make sure of it. Continuously, whenever that guy starts to get close to Yui, the gods would do something like throwing stones at him or blowing away his papers at him. That guy got so scared he did not even tried to get close to Yui anymore. Yui took a peek out the window and saw a leg behind those bushes. Without even guessing, she knew who it was. Troubled by the fact that the gods get into the school and is spying on her, Yui lied about having a stomach-ache to go to the infirmary to lure them out.

*slides*

"Yui-san, are you alright?!" Balder and the other gods arrived right after Yui sat down.

"Why are you all here?" Yui questioned with a firm look in her eyes, demanding to know the answer. All the gods went silent and exchanged glances with one another, attempting to think of an excuse. Finally, it was Loki who broke the silence.

"We are curious about human schools so we came to look for ourselves but who knew these five nincompoops would get jealous over some human guy putting-"

"Loki!" all five shouted in sync, which only made Loki hovered over and laugh uncontrollably. In the end, Yui managed to get them to go back to the shrine in exchange for hanging out with them the next day. As for the guy who got pranked, he got scared out of his wits so much so that he went to get protective charms against ghosts from shrines.


	2. Yui is a two-timer?

**Kamigami no Asobi Side story no. 2**

It was summer holidays in the human world and the gods decided to visit Kusanagi Yui. Unfortunately, when they got to the shrine where she lives, she had already left.

"What a bummer…" Apollon looked dejected and sulky. The other gods expression isn't any better though, Loki was complaining about how she, a human should be a home waiting for them when Balder reminded him that it was a last minute plan that they was going to visit her.

They were strolling near a park when Tsukito suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Why did you stop Tsuki-tsuki?" Tsukito pointed towards a bench where Yui was there.

All of them were ecstatic to see Yui but scowled when they saw a guy next to Yui. They looked so happy together, laughing and joking with each other. At this sight, Takeru spitted out, "Who is that guy next to weed?! She is spending time with him instead of us?!" Clearly, he is peeved. He was going to charge towards them when Balder held him back.

"We should observe more before we do anything" Everyone agrees. Yui is laughing happily and looked radiant hanging out with the guy beside her. They do skin-ships like holding arms with each other which made the gods' face darken. Just when Balder was going to stop them, Yui and that guy separated and went their own ways. The gods followed Yui and was surprised that she was meeting another guy.

"Two-timing?" Apollon whispered loud enough for the gods to hear. Confused about the human term, they demand explanation. "Two-timing is when a person goes out with two person, I read it from the magazines" Apollon replied faintly. All the gods are staring wide eye at each another. Yui is so close to that guy that one will think they are a couple. Unable to bear it any longer, the gods step out from hiding and head towards them.

"Oi!" Takeru shouted while heading towards Yui. Yui was surprised to see them but she looked radiant, happy to see the gods on a holiday.

"Who is this person? You were with another guy just now and now you are with him? Are you a two-timer? How could you!" Takeru accused Yui without giving her any chance to butt in. Yui was puzzled at first but then understands what they were thinking. She and that guy looked at each other and laughed. Not knowing the reason why they laugh, the gods looked quizzical. Yui explained that both guys she met was her elder brothers: Manabu Kusanagi and Jun Kusanagi. After listening to her explanation, the gods turned to stare at Apollon who was the one who said the word two-timing.

Takeru and Apollon apologized to Yui while bowing. "It seems to me that all of you are jea-!" Loki's mouth was covered by Apollon. All the other gods face flushed red while Loki hovered over, laughing uncontrollably.

"So, who are you guys to my sister? Why approach her on holidays? Are you trying to pick her up?!" Manabu stepped in front of Yui protectively.

"You pesky little-" Loki got slammed by Apollon. They explain that they are classmates but Manabu still doesn't really trust them. Since it was a holiday, Yui invited them over for dinner that day and they had a great time playing truth or dare which almost created trouble for Yui as some of the dare was about getting stars from the sky. But sad thing is that both Manabu and Jun was trying to distance Yui from the gods the WHOLE time. Overprotective much?

**Special: Manabu Kusanagi POV**

I was just getting some advice on presents from my sister, Kusanagi Yui, when all of a sudden, some guys came over and accused her of being a two timer? At first I just thought it was funny but then i realized i have never seen them among Yui's classmates before so i stepped in.

"So, who are you guys to my sister? Why approach her on holidays? Are you trying to pick her up?!" I just blurt out whatever i can think of at that moment but a guy called Loki was so rude. At home, i saw how all of them hovered over Yui. Wow is my sister popular, but no way i'm letting my precious little sister off to some boy so early! She is MY sister FOREVER! They were playing true or dare and two guys name Apollon and Balder wanted to sit beside Yui. "Jun, come over here, let's take a sit here!" We took over their places. HAH! I'm victorious! I can't stop the grin on my face. After playing, when the sun sets, i immediately chased them back home. Before they left, I whispered to them so Yui does not hear it.

"Never come back and DON'T you ever dare think of me letting Yui off to guys like you!" They were dumbfound. Hah! Victory is mine and so is Yui! I heard Apollon said, "Sister-complex? I read in a book". I was stunned. Gosh i have to get a life and stop being so obsessive over Yui... maybe until she gets married i'll stop... Okay a promise to myself!


	3. Sports event

Kamigami no Asobi side story no. 3

This was before the garden was destroyed. On a normal school day.

"We are going to have an event" Thoth announced and all eyes fall on him.

"What are we having?" Discussions has already started between the students. Turns out, they are having a sports competition. They are going to choose a sport from the human world and compete. The class became louder than ever.

"Shut your mouth! I'm going to announce the prize for the winners" The gods, especially Loki's eyes sparkled with interest when he heard the word prize.

"The price will be Kusanagi Yui's homemade bento box and a kiss on the cheek."

"EH?!" Yui slammed the table and stood up, wide eye in disbelief.

"I don't want to hear complains. Class is over!" Thoth escaped just before Yui opened her mouth to ask. Upon hearing the prize, Apollon, Balder, Takeru, Tsukito and Hades' eyes looks like they are on blaze. It is SO obvious they really love and want the prize. Yui sighed in exasperation, resigning to fate.

The gods surround her table asking if she is okay with giving the prize. "What choice do I have?" Even though the gods are worried about Yui, another part of them are all silently celebrating in their heart the fact that they might win the prize, after all, they ARE boys.

"I vote for basketball!" Apollon suddenly shouted. The gods all had a quizzical look on their face.

"I saw in this book that guys who play basketball is very popular and always ends up with the girl he likes!" Apollon held up a romance manga which made Yui sighed again: he should stop using weird books for references. Upon hearing that popular guys play basketball, all the gods agreed on it, all thinking they themselves are the MOST popular. They practiced hard for a week and finally the day of the competition came. Apollon, Takeru ,Tsukito in one group and Balder, Loki, Hades in another group. Yui is holding her bento boxes at the side lines cheering for both teams.

*BEEP!*

Thoth being the referee, threw the ball high up which initiate the start of the game. The game was intense but funny. Takeru got a few fouls as his hot-temperedness got in the way; Balder kept on tripping over nothing; Tsukito's reaction is too slow; Hades did not even managed to touch the ball; Loki kept tripping people over and Apollon kept passing to the opponent by mistake. During the last 30 seconds, the score was tied. In the last 10 seconds, Takeru dunked the ball in and won.

*CHEERS*

"Congratulations!" Yui smiled gently and handed over the bento boxes. Shy, Yui blushed and just when she was going to plant a kiss on Takeru's cheek, Loki snatched her away, saying he should be the star so he refuse to admit he lost.

Carrying Yui, Loki tries to escape from all the other gods. After 30 minutes of chasing, hiding and stuff, Loki ran into a dead end. To escape, Yui was thrown up in the air.

"AHHHHH!" Yui screamed at the top of her lungs. "I've got you!" Apollon ran towards Yui as fast as he could.

*BAM*

Apollon found it weird. He felt something really soft on his lips and it smells like peaches. He opened his eyes and saw Yui's face in front of him, face blushed SO hard. "How long are you going to be on top of her?!" Balder questioned. Apparently, all the other gods are staring right at them and all their expression isn't good at all. Apollon hurriedly got up and apologized but in his heart, he wished he could have done that again. Yui is so embarrassed that she ran away back to her room.

"Kutanagi, why are you beet red?" Melissa asked while eating strawberry daifuku. Yui thought of it and just shrug it off since it was just an accident. For Apollon, yes, he scored but what awaits for him is the rage of the other gods.

"Wipe that grin out of your face!"

His mouth got pulled in different directions and the attitude of others towards him was very hostile for that entire day. Poor Takeru and Tsukito didn't get their prize: kiss on their cheeks, and was quite sulky about it. Too bad for them~


	4. Awkward beach incident

Kamigami no Asobi side story no. 4

"Hey, I've got a great idea! Let's go to the beach to play since we couldn't the previous time" Apollon suggested out of nowhere. It was the summer holidays in the human world and the gods are at Yui's house, visiting her.

"That's a great idea! Now we can use our swimsuits that we didn't get to use that time!" Everybody's expression beamed brightly at the idea.

"You know, I've never been to a beach in the human world befo-"

"Eh? Really? That's so lame of you~" Loki cut Takeru off.

"HUH?! YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?!" It is obvious that Loki, too, never went to a beach in the human world before yet he still provoked Takeru so when his lies was torn by Balder, he looked embarrassed, the color of his face is like a clown's nose. They decided to go the next day as they need to prepare. They were so excited about the idea that they spend the day chatting about what they were going to do at the beach.

**NEXT DAY**

"Wow! It's beautiful!" The gods reached the beach and was staring at the sea. They got changed and was just standing around waiting for Yui to come out.

"Hey… Don't you think those guys are SO hot?" The gods got all the girl's attention and they were practically drooling over them. Some girls came over to invite them, showcasing their female charms, hoping that the gods will fall for them. For Apollon and Balder, they rejected the girls in a kind way as their eyes were only on Yui. Hades kept on saying "Do you want to be cursed? If you don't, don't come any closer" which, only made the girls more excited and determined. Hades panicked over it. Loki accepts any girls that comes at him. Takeru just see them as annoyance and literally screamed at them. Tsukito told them there is no legit reason for him to hang out with them and bore them with the same sentence OVER and OVER again. Thor just stood there like a rock pretending they did not exist.

"Thanks for waiting guys!" Yui ran over to them.

Wearing an orange bikini, Yui's figure is FULLY shown. Her hairstyle is different from the usual. Her hair has much more volume in it and it's in curls. She had a little make up on her, her eyelash was longer, her lips looked more kissable, her eyes looked bigger and more. The gods were just standing, looking in awe.

"You look pretty!" Balder praised her while Apollon and Takeru avoid eye contact while blushing. Even the normal poker face Tsukito had a flushed face.

"Thank you! Now let's go have some fun!" Yui ran towards the sea. They were having loads of fun when suddenly, Yui had a leg cramp and started sinking. As the god of sea, Takeru saw it and hurried over.

"Are you okay weed?" Takeru asked, concerned. Yui can only nod her head. Yui's back was on Takeru's chest and he was holding her waist, head on her shoulder, not that he noticed. It was totally a back hug. Loki stared hard and long at him till Takeru realised what he's doing. Embarrassed, he let go, causing Yui to sink again.

**A while later**

Yui decided to just watch them have fun while she rest.

"Hello, are you alone? Want to have fun with me?" A guy asked Yui. She, herself can't believe that she got picked up by a guy on the beach, it was totally like a scene in the manga.

"Emm… Su-"

"No she doesn't!" Takeru appeared out of nowhere, answering for Yui.

"Are you seriously planning to go with him?!" Yui fell silent. Takeru calmed down and sat beside her. He apologized of letting her sink for a second time just a moment ago and for raising his voice at her. They smiled at each other indicating that everything is alright.

They were chatting happily when a beach ball hits Takeru in his head, causing him to fall on Yui. "Ouch!" Takeru tried to get up when he touched something soft.

"!" Yui pushed Takeru away in panicked. When Takeru realised what he did, he's eyes widen in surprise, cheeks blushed and kept apologizing to Yui. But in his heart, he was thinking: wow that's soft! Never knew weed was so… so…!

"A-Aniki!" Tsukito appears out of nowhere and grabbed Takeru's ear. Yui just sat there, confused while Takeru was dragged away. By the time Takeru got back, he had a bruise on his face. The other gods returned together and their expression towards Takeru doesn't looks too good. (Apparently, he got 'punished')

They had dinner: Balder's favourite meat and at night, they were having fun watching fireworks and playing with sparks.

"Hey weed" Takeru approached Yui when everybody else was distracted.

"I... I'm… sorry… you know… for j-just now…" Recollecting, both of them blushed. Yui said she didn't mind since it was an accident but Takeru still couldn't let go of the incident. In the end, both of them just laughed it out and played sparks together.

*BAM*

Loki pushed Takeru away with his butt. "Hahaha~ Naughty Takeru~ No way I'm going to let you have it this easy~" All the gods came and interrupted him. Although it pisses off Takeru and he started a fight with Loki, he still had a wonderful day with Yui. (And memory: hehe I wonder what type of memory~ *smirks*)


	5. Prom night

**Kamigami no Asobi side story no. 5**

**Hi guys~ My exam is coming soon so i may not have time for writing until my exam's over. (I normally write in class when i'm not interested in class). I have a list of ideas but it's gonna run out sometime so if you like, please comment what kind of scene you want okay? ^^**

The gods and Yui was just hanging out normally as always when Apollon asked "Fairy-san, what is a prom?" Apollon held the book he was reading towards Yui. Suddenly, everybody's attention is on Yui.

"Well… A prom is… when everybody graduates, there will be a party which is the prom to celebrate graduation. What we basically do is dress up formally, have food and drinks there, and maybe dance with your dance partner you came with…"

The gods stare at each other. "You know, we never did have prom… why not we plan prom by ourselves and celebrate?" Apollon suggested. Balder agreed immediately but Loki was reluctant to do it.

"You know, there will be an event where the MOST popular boy and girl be crowned as prom king and queen~" Hearing this, Loki immediately agreed, saying that he will be the most popular one. All the gods started fighting over being the prom king. Yui stopped them, informing them that the prom kings will be voted.

In the end, all the spirits which were their previous classmates were invited (mostly to vote for them) and they started planning. They managed to get a hotel and Yui took care of the ordering of food and drinks. "Em… will there be strawberry daifuku there as well?" Hades asked softly with his arms folded, pretending he's not the one asking. Yui giggled. Thus, strawberry daifuku was added on the list.

Two days before the prom, Yui was invited by all the gods to be their partner, though all their ways of asking is different.

"Fairy-san, will you go to prom with me?" Apollon asked gently.

"Isn't it obvious Yui will go with me?" Balder asked confidently.

Tsukito, with his stolid face raised his hands, indicating that he too, is asking Yui to be his partner.

"Ani… You're interested in asking weed to prom too?" Tsukito nodded. "I'm sorry but I can't let you have this time" Takeru declared.

Hades tried saying he wanted Yui to be his partner but always gets cut off by the other's argument. Dionysus commented that Hades looks so pitiful, unable to say out what's on his mind.

"Hey! Let the star handle it!" When it is finally silent, "I won't mind you being my partner you know?" Loki winked at Yui. All the gods started arguing.

"STOP! I'M GOING WITH MELISSA!" Yui shouted her response which made everyone stop and stare at her, speechless. She ran off before anyone protest.

**On the day of prom**

The gods were already at the hotel, chatting with other students while waiting for Yui to come. Wearing a light purple dress which has sparkles on it, Yui appeared with Melissa. Her dress is knee length with beautiful, exquisite lace design. Her dress shows her cleavage and has artificial fur outlining it. With a sparkling necklace, earrings, styled hair, perfect makeup and high heels, she made every guy drool over her. All the gods were stunned.

"Hi guys~ how's the prom? Are you enjoying it?" Yui came over but the gods were still too stunned to answer. Waving her hand in front of their face, Apollon snapped out of it and complimented her. Soon after, one by one, they did the same. Yui was dancing with Melissa for the first dance. Staring at them was the gods standing at the side.

"She looks so stunning, so different… so beautiful~" a foolish grin spreads on Balder's face. To avoid having the gods bickering and making a scene, Yui danced with every one of them. All of them looked mesmerized by her. Even Thoth came to dance! After the prom, Yui was walking back to the dorm when her heels broke.

"Ahh!" She was lifted up. "B-Balder?" Balder silently carry her towards her dorm. His face looked flushed. "T-today you were beautiful." Balder avoided eye contact.

"T-thank you… but why are you carrying me?"

"Your heels broke so I'll carry you. And I don't want to hear any protest" Balder insisted. Perhaps it is because she is being carried like a princess, leaning on Balder's chest, Yui's heart began to race. Balder carried Yui all the way back to her dorm and let's go of her.

"Yui…" Yui was just about to thank Balder again when his face came closer, eyes shut. Panicked, Yui's mind turned blank!

"What are you doing Bal-bal?" Apollon appeared out of nowhere and had his hands covered over Balder's mouth. Surprised, Yui stepped back.

"Don't think I'll let you get ahead of me~" Apollon whispered softly to Balder, making sure Yui can't hear it. Apollon assured Yui nothing's happening and she went back to rest. Apollon and Balder bickers over what almost just happened all the way to the dorm.

"KISS?! YOU TRIED WHAT?!" The other gods overheard. An evil grin spreads across their faces as they slowly approached Balder. Loki and Thor just stood there saying, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Guess what? He was totally fine the next day. Why? Because no one except for himself or a special knife Loki has can hurt him. Life is unfair isn't it?


	6. Hot spring trip for one night

**Kamigami no Asobi side story no. 6**

**Hi, guys~ it's the weekend and i took some time out to write a story~ And thanks for the wishes! I'll do my best! ^^**

*DING DING DING DING*

"We have a winner!" The salesman announced as Yui stood there astonished. Just a few moments ago, Yui was just at the supermarket buying groceries for dinner when she got some lottery tickets.

Grabbing the handle, Yui never thought that she would win anything. "Your prize is a trip to the hot spring! You can bring as many people as you want, okay? The inn you are staying at is for one night" The salesman smiled gently at Yui. He gives out a cosy feeling.

Unfortunately, Yui's brothers were on a field trip with their school and her parents were out of town for their 'honeymoon'.

"You know… you can ask us to come with you~ I don't mind at all" Loki appeared up on a tree. Surprised, she fell on her butt.

That's actually quite a good idea, she thought while she stood up, brushing dirt off her pants. She asked the gods and they all agreed to come as they had never been to a hot spring before. They were so excited. They gathered at Yui's house to discuss what to bring.

"Should we bring our swimsuits?"

"No, this book says that we have to enter totally naked." Apollon answered, holding up a book. Takeru squinted.

"Hahaha~ maybe you should~ your swimsuit looks like a loincloth anyways~" Loki joked.

"You bas-"Yui interrupted and just went through with the most basic things they need to bring.

***On the day when they arrived at the inn***

Everybody looked around in awe. It's almost like country bumpkins arriving in a city for the first time. "If you need anything, please call us" The server closed the door gently.

"LET'S GO TO THE HOT SPRING FIRST!" Everybody suddenly took off their clothes. Yui covered her eyes with her hands, embarrassed.

"Look at us~" The gods were in robes and was prepared for the hot spring. Their chest area which was exposed looked so firm and somewhat… sexy~.

"Fairy-san, hurry up and change and we'll go together" Apollon cheerfully said. Yui explained that the guys and girls are in separate bath and the gods suddenly became a little less enthusiastic.

"Well, okay, then we'll go first… See you after the hot spring~" The gods left and soon after she changed, she went for the female's side hot spring.

They had a scrumptious dinner and had pillow fight, in the end, they were so tired they fell asleep. (Yes, in the same room)

"Euunnggg~" Yui woke up in the middle of the night and decided to go for another dip.

***In the hot spring***

"Ahhh~ So relaxing~" Yui was in bliss in the hot spring when she heard the door open.

***Splash***

"Ahhh~ this is heaven-! Weed?!"

"T-Takeru!"

They saw each other (Not totally naked though). Their faces flushed so hard and they avoid eye contact.

"W-Why are you in the female's side?"

"Female? At night it is open to both gender! Didn't you see the notice outside?"

Yui thought: Oh my gosh! Why didn't I notice it?! Stupid me!

Takeru went out first, with Yui covering her eyes. Yui was so embarrassed as she dipped into the water once again. Her vision started to blur… "… Weed! Weed!" That's the last thing she heard before she fainted.

When she woke up, she's in the room with everybody taking care of her.

"Are you awake fairy-san? Thank god… wait, why am I thanking myself?" Apollon asked himself while the others came over to check on Yui.

Who saved me? The last thing that I heard was weed… and the only person who calls me that is Takeru… THAT MEANS HE SAW ME-! Yui thought to herself and flushed red while looking at Takeru.

"I-I… I didn't see anything!" Takeru answered like they had telepathy. Takeru's face turns red as he avoided Yui's eyes. Balder and Apollon asked why Takeru was in the same bath as Yui and suddenly, sparks were flying in the room. Whether it was accident or not, the gods decided to bash Takeru up before thinking.

***Next day***

"Thank you, please come again next time~" The server said while looking at Takeru's bruised eyes. When they were outside, the servers burst out laughing.

"Why'd you hit me in the face where it is visible?!"

"Because you deserved it, Totsuka Takeru" Tsukito said coldly.

"A-Ani… you're mad at me too? A-Ani… but it was an accident-"

The whole journey back home was full of Takeru apologizing and the other gods fighting with each other. Yui was so tired of all the things that happened she decided to nap and ignore the gods. For Takeru, he decided to stay at home for the next few days till his bruised eye healed up.


	7. Goukon

Kamigami no Asobi Side story no. 7

**OC including in this chapter- Ayano**

**Hi guys~ TGIF! For the next two weeks, i'll be having my exams so i won't be posting anything, but once it's done, i'll do my best to create more story till all my ideas are finished ok? ^^**

"What did you just did?!" Yui shouted at Ayano, her friend after class. "Hehehe~ nothing much, all I did was promise that we'll go to the goukon with the guys later on so make sure you come okay?" With that, Ayano ran away.

It was a normal school day when Ayano, Yui's best friend planned a goukon with the guys from a famous school and only informing Yui at the very last minute. It was trouble for Yui, even though Ayano promised that she was going to come over to her house to help her prepare, she still feel nervous. Ayano aspires to be a makeup artist and she excels in it, she took pride in her work and never once failed. Yui knew this but she still had doubts about her being pretty enough for the goukon.

When Ayano was done with Yui, Yui's eyes were twice bigger and were sparkling. Her face looked smaller with the use of bronzer, lips so pink that it makes people wants to kiss her and she wore a one piece mini dress which done a good job in showcasing Yui's figure. Like Ayano said, her greatest master piece.

After they left for the goukon, Apollon came over and was told by Manabe and Jun that Yui left for the goukon. At first, not knowing what a goukon is, Apollon was confused, but after the explanation from Jun, he started to panic. He informed all the other gods and they immediately started operation on finding Yui. At this time, Yui is…

"H-hello… I'm Yui. Nice to meet you." With her introduction, all the guy's attention fell on her. After everybody introduced themselves, the guys started talking to the girls they are interested in. Two hunks came over and started flirting with Yui. Not knowing what to do, Yui's eyes searched for help but instead found Ayano hooking up with another guy ALREADY.

***knock knock knock***

"Hello~" the gods came in looking for Yui. The girls saw how handsome the gods were and squealed.

"Y-You guys? What are you doing here?" Yui stood up, surprised by their entrance.

"It doesn't matter~ let them be~ hello, I'm…" The girls started introducing themselves. The other guys were thrown away in an instance. Pissed, all the guys ignore the girls and start focusing their attention on Yui. Noticing the gods' expression, Ayano smirked. She had a genius idea.

"Why not we play the kings game?" Ayano suggested. They started playing and Ayano was the king. "I command number 2 and number 7 to kiss!" Yui was shocked. She was number 2 and one of the guy which hit on her was number 7 and now they have to kiss? The gods were enduring it since it was the game. When Yui and that guy's face started to get closer and closer, Takeru shouted.

"That's it! Who will let this kind of thing happen?!" He carried Yui in his arms and walked off. With this, the gods followed. "Sorry girls, we have to go~" Apollon and Balder told the girls with manners. The girls were swooned. Ayano was just giggling, watching the scene.

***outside***

"What were you thinking?!" Takeru reprimanded Yui while walking.

"I-I…"

"Were you going to really kiss him?! Are you this kind of girl?!"

Hearing this, Yui shouted. "PUT ME DOWN!" When everybody gathered, Yui explained herself. After hearing her story, everybody looked towards the ground. They apologized for what they did and send her home.

"But you know, wearing till this pretty and meeting other guys, it's no wonder we thought you were… you know…" Balder said, looking embarrassed.

"P-Pretty…? T-Thank you…" Yui looked down, happy about the compliment.

***PLOP!***

Yui fell on the ground with Loki's push. "Hey! Balder is mine okay?!" Loki said this but what he was really thinking is: I like both of them but I won't let them be together!

***Next day***

"So, who are you dating?" Ayano came and asked.

"D-dating?! It's nothing like that at all!" Yui answered, flustered. Ayano squinted at Yui's denseness. Ayano just shook her head, thinking that the gods must have it hard dealing with this dense girl.


	8. A furious Yui

**Kamigami no Asobi side story no. 8**

**Hi guys~ i was sick for 2 days so took the time to wrote another story ^^ one more week to go till exam is over! Oh, and i have a part time job now so might be a little busy.**

**OG- Sho**

It was a weekend and Yui was out with some guys who she grouped with to get some ingredients to prepare for culinary class.

"Is this all we need?"

"Yeah! We've bought everything now! Good job everyone!" Yui's leader, Sho, dismissed them so they could get some rest. Since Sho was living around the same area, they decided to go together. They were engrossed with chatting and was giggling every once in a while. Half way, they met a senior which jokingly asked if they were dating. Knowing that that was a joke, Sho put his arms around Yui and acted as if they were dating. They went home in a good mood that day.

***next day***

"Sho! What happened to your eyes?!" Sho's eyes were blue-black and if one was close enough to him, he would have noticed his body is full of little bruises. Sho just smiled it away, saying that he was alright, that he just fell. Concerned, Yui took care of him for the entire day. Unknown to Yui, she was actually creating more trouble for Sho by caring about him.

For the next few days, Sho kept on having more and more bruises. The teacher noticed and called him to the office. Even with the pressure from teacher, he still won't say anything. Yui couldn't stand to look at Sho like this anymore and decided to look to the bottom of it. She went around asking Sho's friends if they know anything. All they said was that there was some handsome group of guys looking for Sho these few days. For some reason, Yui had a bad feeling.

She decided to go undercover, actually, stalking Sho. Once the class ended, she began her plan. Like usual, Sho was going back home when a group of guys appeared out of nowhere. What shocked Yui is that she knew who they are! They were the gods.

***Gods' POV***

The gods were just out to buy some human products that they love and just when they were at a store buying strawberry daifuku, Tsukito saw Yui and Sho together. Everyone was excited but when they saw Sho's arms around Yui, their faces went black. After they made sure that Yui was headed home and not turning around, they went to find Sho.

***Sho's POV***

I was just walking home like usual when a group of guys appeared in front of me. "Who are you?" they asked. That's what I like to know! What weirdoes…

"Who are to you Yui?" When I heard that, I just told them that we were just friends. (Although I have interest in Yui, she just treats me like a good friend) They didn't believe me and all of a sudden, I started to see stars.

When I woke up, I was lying on the floor, bruises was all over my body. I guess they have beaten me up. Who were they anyway? Where they Yui's stalker? Anyway I have to keep this a secret. Not only will this be dangerous, being beaten up damage my reputation…

For the next few days, they kept on finding me and I would kept on getting beaten up. I refuse to say anything to Yui, she is so nice, and she takes good care of me even though she doesn't likes me that way. I have to settle this for her!

***Gods' POV***

They had beat him up… they actually regretted it… they lost control of themselves and most importantly, to Sho's calm attitude. They were actually going to apologize to him the next day but when they saw Yui caring so much about him, they got jealous again. They knew that this was getting out of trouble.

"Aren't we too much?" Apollon said, feeling guilty.

"W-Well, he deserves it!" Takeru refused to admit that it is his fault.

They really were going to apologize to Sho when they notice someone tailing behind Sho.

***Regular POV***

"YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yui stopped hiding and stood out, shouting.

"Y-Yui! What are you doing here?!" Sho was shocked. He didn't want to let her see him being beaten up again.

"W-We were… we were just talking to him… yea… talking only" The gods stuttered.

Yui was speechless… she knew that the gods would do weird stuff sometimes but never did she thought that they would beat up Sho. She tried to calm herself down and asked if they were the one who beat Sho up.

"T-T-That … we… well… That is not our fault though! It's his fault!" Takeru said, avoiding Yui's eyes. Yui's last ounce of patience was used. She snapped. Without saying anything, she hold Sho's arms and drag him out of that place, that situation. She apologized for the gods and promised that she will take care of him until his bruise is all healed up. Sho was shocked that she knew the gods but didn't mention anything about them since she was mad already.

***next day***

The gods came to Yui's school and waited outside the gate for her to come out.

"Hey Yui~ those hotties are waiting for you~" Ayano jokingly poked Yui but when she sees Yui not responding to it, she knows something is wrong.

"What happened?"

"They were the one who beat Sho up."

"What?!" Ayano was shocked but she smirked right after that. "Maybe… jealousy?" She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing~" Ayano smiled it off. After school, Yui walked towards the gate and the gods came over, rushing to her. She pretended that they were not there and just walked off.

"What are we going to do? Fairy-san is mad at us!"

"It's Takeru's fault so ask him!"

"H-How is this my fault?!"

"If you didn't open your dumb mouth none of this would have happen!" Loki and Takeru were arguing again. At this time, someone approached them.

Yui was at home, thinking about the reason why the gods would do that but she doesn't get any idea at all. She heard small knocks at her window all of a sudden. Curious, she stood up and started walking towards the windows when she hear singings. Not just one but a few people singing. When she drew the curtain, a bunch of balloons with the phrase 'we're sorry' flew up. Then, she saw the gods, singing and holding a cake with a word sorry written on it. Loki and Takeru was holding a banner saying 'we're sorry, we've apologized to Sho so please don't stay mad'. Seeing this, Yui's heart soften. She went out and met them. The gods told Yui that it was just a moment when they felt like monopolizing her but they won't do it again. Yui's last ounce of angriness was melted by their words of apologies. But who made this possible?

***Ayano's POV***

When I saw Yui not reacting to my poking, I knew instantly something was on. This only happens when she is mad about something.

"They were the one who beat Sho up." When she said this, I was totally shocked. I knew the hotties likes Yui but this is so childish! Poor Sho…

Looking from the windows, I can see Yui ignoring the hotties and they were starting internal conflict. I went towards them and started plotting a plan for Yui to soften up. Boy are they idiots at these stuffs…

The next day, Yui came to school. Looking at her expression, it seems my plan worked. Hehe~ I wonder which of the hotties will be the one to get her heart~


	9. Yui's trauma

**Kamigami no Asobi side story no 9**

**Hello guys~ for this chapter, imagine you're a little child getting attacked by a mother hen protecting her chicks. It can be scary you know~**

Yui was just slacking at home waiting for the gods to visit. She was reading some magazines while she jumped, shocked.

"BOO!" Apollon blew on Yui's ear, startling her. Loki laughed hard at her reaction. She pouted and acted upset.

"Hey… why did you do that?!"

"Yui-san, don't be upset okay? We have a good news for you~" Balder appeared behind Loki, looking bright as usual. The gods invited Yui on a short trip to the countryside to enjoy the fresh air.

"Well… since I have nothing to do, I guess I could come for a short trip. Wait a minute, let me pack m-"

"No need for that! We'll return by today!" Loki pulled Yui out of the house before she finished the sentence. While they were taking train to the countryside, all eyes were on them. The girls were so excited to see so many hotties in one place and some even tried to invite them to go karaoke, pooling and such. They were all rejected though.

*Breathes in*

"Ahhh~" All of them exhale at the same time after reaching the countryside. They were all satisfied with the air quality and began exploring.

"Uwahhh~ look at this! It's so cute!" Apollon pointed at some sheep. The further they walk, the more animals they can see.

"I want to see some chicks! I saw from a book that the chicks are so small and yellow and fluffy! I want to hug them before going back! Can we? Can we?"

Apollon's eye sparkled.

"Huh? Chicks? You mean hot girls?"

"Wrong! It's an animal!" Apollon corrected Loki.

Well… I've never seen these chicks you said before so let's go~" Loki seemed fairly interested in the chicks.

"Em?" Balder turn his head back. Yui was pulling on his clothes and looking down.

"W-We… can we go see the other animals first? I have some animals I'm interested" Little droplets of sweat appeared on her face. In the end, they went to see the other animals. They were having lots of fun. They were able to feed most of the animals and with that, the only place where they have not been to, is the coop. When Takeru mentioned about it, Yui's face turned blue.

***Yui's POV***

We just reached the countryside and the air here is so fresh! It is expected of a countryside, it cannot be compared to the city areas. While we were exploring, Apollon exclaimed that there was sheep here. I wasn't expecting any animals to be here but… oh well… it is a countryside after all.

"I want to see some chicks! I saw from a book that the chicks are so small and yellow and fluffy! I want to hug them before going back! Can we? Can we?"

What? C-Chicks? More than that... C-Chickens?! No… no… this can't happen. I have to prevent this somehow. I suggested to see other animals and luckily, there heed my suggestion. Soon, we ran out of place to visit and the only place left is the coop. I can feel colour draining from my face.

"Are you okay weed? You don't look that well" I mustn't hindrance them, even Takeru is worried about me. Just because of me they won't have fun? No. I have to stop acting like this. I acted tough and smiled.

"I'm okay, let's go"

***Normal POV***

They finally reached the coop and everybody went in to see some chicks. They were terribly cute. It is impossible not to hold them in one's hands. Yui seemed fine at first but when the chickens started to came out, she backed away to one corner. The gods were too preoccupied to pay any attention to her. She took this chance to go out of the coop.

She sat down on the floor and sighed. "Well… at least I made it out alive…" She muttered. When she looked to her left, she got a shocked of her life. A chicken was coming towards her. She started backing up and when her shoulders touched the fence, her eyes started to tear up.

"N-no… don't come near me… please… no…" She softly plead to the chicken while her tears ran down her cheeks. At this time, the gods came out looking for Yui. When they saw her crying, they came over to her.

"Fairy-san? Why are you crying? Don't cry!"

Apollon hold her shoulders. As Yui wiped away her tears, she noticed that Loki was holding a chicken in his hands and she screamed. Her screaming startled the chicken which made it flapped it's wings. This made her even more scared. Everybody was shocked at her reaction. She panicked and buried her head in Apollon's chest. Balder and Takeru frowned. Loki thought it was fun and brings the chicken closer to Yui. Suddenly, Yui stopped screaming.

"Yui-san?" "Weed?" "Kusanagi Yui?" "Oi!" She fainted.

***Yui's POV***

A wooden ceiling? That was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. I sat up and saw the gods sleeping beside the bed I'm sleeping on, on the floor and on a couch. What happened? Where is this? The last thing I remembered was Loki bringing the chicken nearer to me… I tried to get down from the bed but unfortunately made a creak sound.

"Em… Fairy-san? … Fairy-san?! You're awake!" Apollon hugged me. He woke everyone else up with his shouting. Everybody started surrounding me and bombarded me with questions.

"STOP! First, explain why and where am I?" They told me I fainted and they brought me here. The owner was kind enough to lend us a room. They made Loki apologized to me. Since he seemed like he is really repenting, I forgave him.

"But why was your reaction so big towards chickens?" I explained to them.

When I was still a child, I often visit my grandparents who lived at the countryside. One day, I was walking on a path when I saw some chicks. There were irresistible so I hugged them. A neighbour of my grandparents saw me. He was a small boy almost the same age as me and he threw stones at the chicks. Out of nowhere, chickens came flying around and attacked me. Their flapping wings, their clucking, their claws that scratched me, it scared me so much and ever since then, I've not been dealing so well with chickens.

***Normal POV***

After hearing Yui's story, the gods felt bad. She went in the coop just for them and they were so preoccupied that they don't even notice her. Since they felt bad, for the whole entire trip back to the city, they took care of Yui. One can say that they were like servants? Or maybe butlers… with bad skills.

"Here!" Loki brought a popsicle for Yui and stuff it in her mouth.

"Y-You know… I'm sorry…" With wide-opened eyes, she could not believe what she just heard from the usually arrogant Loki. Yui just smiled, indicating that she doesn't blames him. Loki's face blushed and he handed over more snacks to her, so much so to the point of almost burying her under the pile of snacks. The others have such a hard time trying to finish the snacks Loki bought since Yui can't finish it by herself. In the end, they shared with the neighbour's child, passed some to Ayano and Sho. Well, all's well that ends well.


	10. A small prank

**Kamigami no Asobi side story no 10**

**Hi guys, exam is finally over. (but 3 or 4 more weeks till the next one starts) But anyways, now i'm free! Please enjoy the story~**

"Emmm… this is trouble for me, we're going to have them captured immediately before things get out of hands" A smirk came out when 'he' thought of an ingenious idea.

The gods and Yui was shopping on the streets, trying to do something else for a change other than staying at home.

"Doesn't this looks good on you?"

"Y-You think?" Embarrassed, Takeru looked down to the shirt Yui had chosen for him.

"Fairy-san, what about me? I want a shirt chosen by you too!" Apollon grumbled while staring at Takeru's shirt, looking envious. The other gods also started to make a fuss.

*Knock knock*

"If you don't have anything to buy, please stop disturbing the other customers and leave" The owner smiled. In the end, they were chased out for being a nuisance. Loki and Takeru was blaming each other for being too loud when suddenly, a blonde haired guy walked pass and grabbed onto Yui's hand.

"Hey, long time no see! Remember me? I'm Shin!" The self-proclaimed Shin hugged Yui. His features were so handsome it is comparable with the gods. Flustered, Yui tried to remember him but to no avail.

"Someone you know?" Takeru asked with a sour expression. Yui shakes her head.

"How could you forget me?! We were so in love long time ago!"

"L-LOVE?! M-ME?!" Shin pulled Yui's into his arms and whispered something. Yui's confused face disappeared and she her expression smoothed into a grin. Pulling Yui, Shin escaped from the gods within seconds. The gods panicked and started to chase after Shin and Yui. Under a bridge, inside a clothes shop, inside a pet shop, in a lingerie shop, they hid almost everywhere.

"Just follow my plan. I need your help and I won't take no for an answer" Yui just nodded silently. Finally, the reached a corner. They waited for the gods to catch up.

"Y-Y-You… Are you really a human… losing us so easily…" Loki panted hard. All the gods were exhausted from running all over the place. As for Yui, Shin carried her almost everywhere so she is not tired at all and on the other hand, Shin, too, has not gotten tired yet. Not even a drop or sweat was shown on his face.

"She is mine and not yours so mind your own business!" Shin shouted and in that instance, all the gods started fuming.

***Yui's POV***

I was just choosing some clothes for the gods when we were chased out for being too noisy. Well… maybe we were a little bit noisy in the shop but to throw us out, what bad temper the owner has. As I was having my own little thought, I felt a grip on my hand.

"Hey, long time no see! Remember me? I'm Shin!" Shin? Who is Shin? Never heard of him before. When he said that we were in love, I was sure I have never seen this person before. He pulled me for a hug and just when I was about to push him off me, I heard a whisper: 'Kusanagi Yui, shut up and follow my plan, don't ruin my fun.'

Wait a minute… this voice… I've heard it many times. That's when it clicked. When 'Shin' pulled me along everywhere hiding from Apollon and the group, it was actually quite fun… just that there were a lot of stares at us when we were in a lingerie shop… That's embarrassing. When 'Shin' finally settle down in a corner, the gods quickly followed. Panting, they questioned 'Shin's' identity. I wanted to laugh but it would ruin his plan so I just kept quiet.

? All of a sudden, 'Shin's' face is right in front of me and he closed in very quickly.

***Normal POV***

Shin pulled Yui's face towards his and kissed. Everybody was shocked and the gods ran towards them with the intention of bashing Shin up.

*BAM*

The gods fell into a hole. They tried to get out but it was a fail attempt.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get from not doing your work!" Shin laughed loudly.

"Who're you?! What's your real identity?!" Hades was very mad. A sudden light came from Shin and he turned into Zeus. Zeus laughed and smirked as his plans worked.

"You guys visit Kusanagi Yui everyday but what about your work? It won't matter how many people I sent to chase you guys, they wouldn't stand a chance so I decided to play a small prank on you guys." Yui apologized for hogging the gods without knowing they had work to do. Zeus assured Yui there is nothing to worry about and started floating in the air. When the gods were out of the hole, they were in a net and no matter what they do, they couldn't break free.

"We'll finish our work as soon as possible okay? Wait for us!" Balder shouted.

"But… wait… You old bastard! You kissed her just for this stupid prank?!" Loki suddenly realised.

"N-" Zeus covered Yui's mouth with his finger and whispered: 'Keep it a secret okay?' Yui just giggled. The gods were cursing and scolding Zeus all the way till they were out of Yui's sight.

***Yui's POV***

When Zeus released my face, I smiled a little. He used his finger to intercept the kiss so that our lips don't actually touch. He is quite nice despite being this childish for his age. When the gods were brought back, I wondered what I should do… It was just so bored without anyone with me. I never realised how dependent I was on them. But still, for them to skip work and accompany me almost everyday, what were they thinking? Was it that fun playing with me?

I contacted Ayano when I reached home and told her the entire story except for them being the gods' part. Ayano just sighed and called me a player. I wonder why?


	11. Transfer students!

**Kamigami no asobi side story no. 11**

"Emmm, since they wanted to learn more, perhaps this is a good way for them to learn… alright, I've decided!" Just one decision and the day gets more interesting…

It was a bright sunny day and Yui was sitting with Ayano in class chatting as usual.

"You know that guy who I dated in the past? He wanted to get back with me!" Ayano was talking about her ex-boyfriend while Yui was just laughing at her and asking her where her confidence came from. They were messing around when the teacher came in.

"Everyone, we have seven new transfer students today so please quiet down before we introduce them." Seven?! That is crazy! People in class was excited about it, it's not every day this amount of people transfer into class. When the seven transfer students came in, Yui's eyes widen in surprise. The girls squealed and Ayano just smirked. At the same time, the dark clouds started covering the bright sun.

"Things are getting interesting…" Ayano muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing~" One by one, the gods introduced themselves and each time they introduced, the class would be filled with squealing and nose-bleeding girls. Yui just shook her head at this sight. When it is time to assign seats, the gods requested to sit near Yui. Lasers from the girls' eyes shot Yui when they hear the gods' request.

***Lunch time***

"What are you guys doing here?" Yui questioned.

"Zeus assign us here to learn more on humans, remember the time when we asked you to teach us more? Well, here's your chance Fairy-san!" Apollon excitedly says as he hold Yui's hand.

***Smack!***

Apollon's plan of holding hands with Yui was intercepted by Takeru and Balder. Hearing that it was Zeus's idea, Yui sighed as she knew that there is no way that she could change anything Zeus insisted on.

"Hey~ Do you want to have lunch with us?" The girls asked. One of the girl was the hottest girl in the ENTIRE school. Even Ayano was surprised that the hottest girl whom is usually so proud and haughty came to invite the gods.

"No thanks, I want to have lunch with Yui." Balder replied in a gentle manner following by the rest of the gods nodding in agreement.

"Don't come near me, you'll have misfortune over you!" Hades shouted when the girls close in to him and all of a sudden, it started raining.

"It's me! Misfortune happened again!" Hades hold his head and shouted.

***After school***

Yui heads towards the locker for her shoe. When she open the locker, a letter dropped. 'Come to the equipment room, we need to talk.' was written in the letter. Ignoring the letter and throwing it away, she just went home.

Taking the letter, 'she' kept it in her pocket as she smirked.

The next day in school, the gods were hovering over Yui. Using the excuse of being a transfer student and not having textbooks yet, they all sat around Yui's table to share the book until the teacher scolded them. In the end, Ayano shared her textbook with the gods too.

During lunch time, when Yui was planning on going to find Ayano, she was pulled away.

"? Where is weed? I thought that she was just here a moment ago?" Takeru looked around. The guys went around the classes searching for her but to no avail.

"She won't be here." The gods turns towards the voice. It was Ayano. She was leaning against the wall holding a piece of paper in her hand. She passed the paper to the gods and after reading it, they immediately ran towards the location written on the piece of paper. Ayano followed them.

***Yui's POV***

Blind folded, I was brought to somewhere. When they remove the cloth on my eyes, the first thing I see is blinding light which made me flinched. When I finally regain proper eyesight, the first person I saw was the hottest girl in my school. I remember her name was… Saionji.

Grabbing my chin, she said: "Those ignorant guys actually chose YOU over ME? This was the first time I feel so insulted. I will make sure they fall for me and for that, I will need to do something for me~"

I felt a painful sting on my face. She slapped me. I understand that her pride was hurt but is there any need to do all this stuff? I mean… really… it is pointless. As I shut my eyes, preparing for another stinging sensation, there was a loud bang on the door.

***Normal POV***

Takeru knocked down the equipment door with just a kick. When the door fell, they found Saionji holding up her hand and her posture looked like she was about to slap Yui. They all rushed in as the culprits ran out the room, escaping.

"Are you o- ! Your face! It's all red! Damn those girls!" Balder supported Yui up. They untied the ropes on her wrists and legs. Yui went home early that day to rest.

***Ayano's POV***

After Yui went home that day, I opened up the letter she threw. I smirked. If the girls are stupid enough to do anything to Yui, I would never forgive them. In my mind, I already planned for the worst case scenario.

When I noticed Yui is gone, I was furious but I could never save her if I was alone, so I passed the letter to the guys. I ran after them, wanting to save Yui… well, a part of me also wanted see a good show. When Takeru kicked down the door, I was shocked. He's strong! After seeing Yui's reddened face, I couldn't say anything. It was only after she went home then I take action.

"Hey, won't we get into trouble? They all saw- "

"Shut up! We can't back down now!" The culprits were panicking. I was standing outside the door when I heard their conversation. I took out my phone.

When they came out, they saw me and got a shock of their life.

"You guys are dead meat…" I said while holding up my phone that had been recording their conversation.

They laughed like they just heard something funny. Thinking that I, alone cannot do anything to them, they started walking towards me.

***Normal POV***

The next day Yui came to school, the first person she saw was Ayano and she accompanied Yui to class. On their way, they saw that bunch of girls. To Yui's surprise, they ran away BUT she clearly saw that they had scratch marks on their faces and some injuries.

"What happened to them?" Despite being treated badly, Yui was still concerned about them.

"I wonder~" Ayano answered with an innocent look on her face, smoothly avoiding question. She pulled Yui back to class and tells her to stop caring about those girls. After all, they deserved it. Jealousy is not pretty.


	12. sweet' dreams

**Kamigami no asobi side story no 12**

**Hello, for this chapter, i'm not being biased. I hope you will like it ^^**

After the gods transferred to Yui's school, every day was chaotic with them in the same class. The gods were all very popular with the girls with the exception of Hades, since he just stays far away from everyone and kept on saying: "Don't come near me! You will have misfortune!"

"Okay class, just a reminder, after break, girls remember to go to the kitchen and the guys to the gym okay?" The teacher left while the gods are still confused over what he said.

"Why do we have to go to separate places?" Takeru tilted his head, looking all confused. Yui explained that the classes was changed a few years ago through a petition by the seniors since they have no interest in the other gender's activity.

They were having lunch together. Yui and Ayano went to get some drinks.

"Hey, there was a magazine that I read that says that if the girl baked sweets for a guy, it means that the girl likes him. I want Yui to bake sweets for me too~" The gods' eyes widen and sparkled. The atmosphere between all of them became a little bit tense. When the girls came back, sensing the atmosphere, they cautiously asked: "Erm… guys? Anything happened?"

They were assured that nothing big happened.

"You know, sweets are nice aren't they?" Tsukito suddenly said.

"Well… maybe… but I don't mind getting some…" Takeru continued Tsukito's sentence.

"Yeah, I'm a star!" Loki said proudly.

"And so?" Takeru raised his eyebrows.

"So? So I should get sweets from the girls! Isn't it obvious?" The other gods rolled their eyes. Ayano giggled.

***Yui's POV***

When Ayano and I came back, the atmosphere was strange. Concerned, I asked but they assured me that nothing bad has happened so I believed in them. There was an awkward silence and it was broken by Tsukito's random talk about sweets.

When Loki said things about being a star and how he would want some sweets from girls, I thought: Maybe they really like sweets? Or maybe just the attention of the girls? Well… maybe I should give them some of the sweets that I'm going to make later? After debating with myself for a while, I decided not to. I thought: Maybe not… after all, there will definitely by lots of girls rushing over to give them their homemade sweets. I shouldn't interrupt their chances of being popular with the other girls. I'll just make some for Ayano… and maybe Sho?

***Normal POV***

When the break was over, they headed to their respective classes. The gods were distracted during gym. They were playing basketball but were not concentrating at all. Since they were not concentrating, especially Hades, he got hit by a basketball in the face.

***Takeru's POV***

What if what Apollon said was really true? …

After gym, I was sweating buckets. "Good job!" Looking towards the source of the voice, Yui was holding a towel towards me.

"T-Thank you…" I took the towel but for some reason, I can feel my body temperature rising higher than when I played basketball.

Holding cookies in her hands, she looked down. "T-This is… this is for you…"

Could feel my face burning when I accepted her cookies. The atmosphere around us was really hot…

"TAKERU! THE BALL!" Huh? Oh! Snapping out of it, I passed the ball to my teammate.

***Balder's POV***

It will be great if Yui-san will really give me the sweets…

When I returned to class after gym, I found Yui-san standing by the window looking at the sunset. She was so pretty that I was dumbfounded. When she noticed me, she walked towards me with sparkling eyes.

"Balder-san, this is for you, I hope you will like it…" Holding chocolates that are shaped like meat, she passed it to me bashfully. She is so cute! I hold her hands and her face got even redder.

"Thank you so much…" My face closed in on hers till our lips are only inches apart.

"BALDER!" I snapped out of it and ran towards the ball, only to fall on flat floor. I was only inches away from kissing Yui-san! Such a waste!

***Apollon's POV***

Fairy-san's sweets~ Delicious…

"Fairy-san!" I ran towards Fairy-san when she just came out from the kitchen. I asked if there is any for me with expectations. She hold chocolates moulded in the shape of flowers towards me.

"T-Today I only focused on the chocolate I'm giving you so this is the only one I made" Looking red, Fairy-san avoided eye-contact with me. I felt over the moon.

"Ah!" I hugged her and carried her, turning her around on the same spot. When I put her down, I gently peck a kiss on her cheeks which turned her as red as an octopus.

*Slap!*

A teammate slapped my head which snapped me out from my fantasy. I was pouting through the entire game.

***Tsukito's POV***

Kusanagi Yui's sweets…

"Tsukito-san, here's the cake I made in class…" I took the cake from her hands an accidentally touched her fingers. We both jerked back in surprise. Avoiding eye-contact with me, she looked down. I took a bite and complimented her. Her expression lightens up and looked so happy. Just then, I saw that her fingers was wrapped in bandages. I took hold of her hands, asking her how she hurt it.

Saying that it was hurt while making the cake, I suddenly felt that she is so adorable, hurting her own fingers just to make a cake for me. Closing in on her, I gently shut my eyes.

"Ani!" Takeru hit the ball that was going to smack me in the head. I sulked at the unfinished imagination.

"A-Ani… are you angry with me? Why?!" Takeru followed me around asking the same questions.

***Loki's POV***

I'm a star, so…

Walking along the corridors, a voice shouted out to me. I turned back and saw Yui. She ran towards me with a chocolate cake.

"If you don't mind, please take this." She lowered her head and gave it to me. It seems that that took all of her courage and determination. I held her chin up and whispered gently to her.

"I love it. I will eat it all up, little by little, not even leaving a single crumb behind, just like how I would want to eat you now…" Her face turned beet red and I took the chance to kiss her cheeks. My hands wrapped around her soft and tiny waist-

"Oi! You bastard!" Takeru came over. "You didn't catch the ball and we lost!" I was so mad. I was just about to reach the climax!

***Hades's POV***

Yui's sweets, will I curse her by taking her sweets? ...

Walking near the garden, I was looking at the sky, alone. Just when I was about to go back to class, "Hades-san!". I turned around, spotting Yui running towards me.

"Don't come near me!" She did not listened to my advice and came very close to me. She looked red, I wonder if it's from the running just now?

"T-This is… for you. I made it… especially for you…" Especially for me?! I took a look and it was strawberry daifuku! I was so happy. She took one and tried to feed me. I opened my mouth and ate the daifuku. I felt something damp. I touched my nose and it was bleeding!

"HADES-SAN!" I woke up. My teammates told me I was hit by a ball and had a nose-bleed. But I was still very happy.

***Normal POV***

After the class ended, Yui had some cookies with her. The gods were all anticipating it. She walked towards them, with hopeful thoughts, the gods closed their eyes. A few minutes passed and they still didn't hear anything from Yui. They opened their eyes and saw her giving the cookies to Sho. Sho's face was beet red but he had a really excited expression. They were furious. When they asked her, she replied calmly.

"You guys have so many girls who is making sweets for you, don't worry, I won't ruin your chance." She winked and walked away, leaving the gods speechless. At the end of the day, they stole Sho's cookies and ate it.


	13. Kisses

**Kamigami no asobi side story no 13**

"Lalala~ lalalala~" Yui eye's caught Ayano skipping along the corridors outside the classroom. The first thing Ayano did when she saw Yui was hugging her as a sign of greeting.

"I have good news!" Saying this, Ayano took out tickets from her pocket. Waving the tickets around, she replied: "I got free tickets! I got it from my dad so lets go together!"

Ayano gave the tickets to Yui saying that she had kept one for herself and that she wants Yui to invite other people to come. Loki appeared from behind the door.

"Hehehe~ I heard that~ don't keep it all for yourself. Sharing is caring~" The other gods walked into the class leisurely and rolled their eyes when they heard what Loki had said. Of course, Yui shared the tickets with all of them but still had one ticket leftover. She walked towards Sho and invited him. Sho was surprised but elated. He received the tickets blushing. The gods gritted their teeth.

***Day of the event***

"Erm… so… what is this actually for?" Everyone looked at Takeru. Loki was thinking: He came to the event without knowing what the event was for? … Before Loki opened his mouth, Yui answered first to avoid conflict happening. She told Takeru that this was a small scale event to see the famous hypnotist from America.

When they enter the hall where the event is going to take place, they felt their excitement increasing. When the event is finally starting, everybody waited anxiously.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our event! Thank you for joining us and we'll be sure that you will have a great time here!"

The audience were clapping when the hypnotist came out. They thought that it was actually no difference than in a magician event. Then, the main event where the hypnotist is finally showing his talent arrives. He asked for volunteers and originally, the gods were going to sabotage each other but they were one step later than one of the audience. It was a couple and the woman is the one pulling the guy up the stage. The guy looked reluctant.

"This guy over here is such a flirt! Can you hypnotise him to be the opposite of a… flirty person?"

"Your wish will be granted!" Taking a small watch out, he starts his hypnotism. He whispered something to him and clapped. The guy immediately fell asleep. But the strange thing is that at the same time, Yui also fell asleep!

***Clap!***

The guy regains conscious and they tested him by sending some beautiful girls up stage but he did not flirt with them. Mission success! When they came out of the hall, they decided to go to Yui's house. Yui looked dazed the entire journey back home.

***At Yui's House***

They were chatting about how amazing the event was, especially the last one. Yui was pouring water for them. Balder wanted to help her and accidentally touched her hands. Usually, Yui would apologize and move away but this time, she smiled gently and held his hands. They were having a moment.

"HEY!" Takeru sliced the air between Yui and Balder which caused them to flinch. Balder blushed and moved away quickly.

"I'm watching you…" Takeru whispered to Balder so low only he can hear.

When Yui was walking and about to fall, Apollon held her in his arms. She touched his hair in that position and gave a bewitching smile. Everybody saw this.

"Isn't weed acting strange?" Takeru questioned. Everybody nodded in agreement. At this moment, Yui suddenly kissed Apollon on his cheeks, causing everybody to panic. They quickly separated them.

"AH!" Ayano shouted which gain everybody's attention.

"Maybe when the hypnotist hypnotise the man at the event, she too, got hypnotised by accident?" Their eyes widen so wide they could pop out any second. What should they do? The next event is tomorrow, the timing is still okay but they have to take care of Yui and to do that, they will have to stay overnight.

"So, can you explained why are THESE things staying here?" Manabe and Jun pointed at the gods.

"Well, we're having a sleep over so just let it slide once okay? I'll be here too so Yui will be fine~" Ayano assured them. The brothers looked at Sho and sighed. Since they know Sho well enough that he would not do anything to Yui, they went back to their rooms after giving the gods a signal: I'm watching you.

They were ready to sleep when Yui suddenly walk up to Sho. Everybody stared at her. She smiled bewitchingly and hugged Sho. Before they can tear Yui and Sho apart, Yui bit Sho's ear. Unprepared for this, he moaned.

"Don't make such a weird sound you idiot!" Loki scolded him which only made Sho more embarrassed.

They made sure Yui was asleep before they sleep.

***Hades's POV***

Emm… something feels uncomfortable. Maybe it is the curse, going to ignore it… A few minutes later, I felt someone touching my face and I jolted up. Yui?! Yui was lying on top of my body and touching my face. Why is she here?! I thought that she was sleeping?! I tried to push her away but failed. I flailed around and hit someone. Just then, I felt something soft and warm on my lips. I instantly blanked out.

***Normal POV***

Hades's hands hit Apollon and woke him up. He on the lights, only to find Yui kissing Hades. He shouted and woke everybody up. They separated Yui and Hades. Hades was in a daze. Everyone was shocked but jealous at the same time. But knowing Yui was the one who did it, they could not punish Hades.

They had their guards down and again, Yui went over to Tsukito and kissed him on his lips too. They had to separate them too. At this moment, an idea came to them: they should kiss Yui too since this is not forcing her at all.

Before they could put what they think into action, "I'm keeping her with me so that she would not cause any more trouble." With that, the gods lost their golden chance.

***Next day***

They managed to get the hypnotist to turn her back to normal.

"How come I don't remember anything?" Yui questioned Hades. When he look at Yui, he is reminded of their kiss and cannot look her in the eyes.

"Err… I… I…" Stuttering, he decided to shut up before he says anything weird. Tsukito just dazed off while smiling like an idiot, remembering the kiss. They kept it a secret from Yui so that she will not be shocked at her own actions. But Balder was really upset that he did not get kissed by Yui and sulked the entire time.

"Aww… don't be sad… I'll kiss you instead." Loki suddenly puckered up and kiss Balder on his lips. Everybody froze. Balder pushed Loki away and coughed.

"Why'd you do that for?!" Loki stick his tongue out and winked. That wink send a shiver down Balder's spine.

* * *

_Hi guys~ thanks so much for all your reviews. It is the only reason i kept writing even though i'm busy. Hope you will like this story too ^^_

_Update: Aloha~ I've started my new short novel and have posted the prologue! Please support me by taken a look at it! _


	14. Sweet cat

**Kamigami no Asobi side story no 14**

Yui and the gods were in class having lessons. Yui was thinking: _Really? Are they really going to study as transfer students? They are not going back? _Yui thought.

As she sighed and returned to reality from her own little world, she realized that it was lunchtime. As usual, the gods came to look for her. Normally she would be reluctant to eat with them due to the amount of lasers shooting out from the girls' eyes but since Ayano is not in school today, she went along with them.

"Ah~ such beautiful sky~" Breathing in the fresh air, Apollon spread his arms wide as soon as he reached the roof.

They sat down and took out their bento boxes for lunch. The gods grins from ear to ear. They are as happy as a flea in a doghouse. Just then, Balder suddenly reached out to Yui's bento and took her meat.

"Hey! Don't you have yours?" Hades reprimanded Balder as the others casually looked on.

"But… But I'm hungry…" He gave puppy dog eyes and Hades started to panic. Not having the heart to see Balder being so pitiful just because of one piece of meat, Yui calmed the gods down, telling them that it was alright. Balder's eyes glittered with tears of joy as his bright smile which was infectious, lights up the roof. It is impossible to stay irritated at Balder.

When they finished lunch and were walking back to class, Balder took out a sweet wrapped in a glittery wrapper.

"Here!" Handing over the sweet. He told her it is his sign of gratitude for standing up for him earlier at lunch. Unable to refuse, she took it.

"…" Balder was looking at her. It seems that he wants her to eat the sweet in front of him. Not wanting to disappoint Balder, she popped the sweet into her mouth. He was over the moon. Yui giggled knowing such a simple stuff made him so happy. He walked towards the other gods to boast.

***Yui's POV***

He is so cute… If such a simple thing can make him so happy, he must be really pure. Immerse in my own thoughts, I slowed down my pace. All of a sudden, I felt a pain shoot right to my head. The pain was excruciating! My vision started to blur. Holding up my head, I leaned against the wall, trying not to fall. Darkness started creeping in and I soon lost my consciousness.

***Normal POV***

The gods were chatting happily like children while walking towards class.

***Plop!***

They heard a sound behind them and turned around. When they saw Yui on the floor unconscious, it made their blood ran cold. It was Takeru who spoke first.

"W-weed!?"

They ran over to Yui. She looked blue around the gills. Panic started to engulf them as they were at loss on what they should do. In the end, Takeru carried Yui to the infirmary. Unfortunately for them, the school nurse was not in. They decided to let Yui rest on the bed as they went out to investigate what had happened.

"I wonder what happened to fairy-san…" Apollon is worried sick.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with that sweet I gave her…" Balder murmured to himself, remembering the candy he gave her.

"You what?" Loki questioned.

"Wow, what sharp ears you have~" Balder gave an awkward smile, surprised that Loki heard him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream came from where Yui's bed. The gods immediately rushed in only to find Yui covering herself with a blanket.

"Y-Yui? What happened?"

"No! Don't come near me! Go away!" Yui sounded flustered. Loki came towards her and pulled the blanket out of her hands. They were flabbergasted when they saw Yui.

***Yui's POV***

Emm… I woke up to find myself in the infirmary. Why am I here? The last thing I remember was that I was in a lot of pain and was writhing in agony. Oh, I must have fainted! It should be the guys who carried me here, I must thank them.

Just as I started to get down the bed, I felt something soft hit my tight. Looking down, there was a cute, pink tail. Why is a tail here? I tried pulling it and I felt a sudden pain in my rear. Hold on! Why is a tail connected to my butt?! Confused, I scratched my head only to feel something on top. I went to look in the mirror.

To my horror, there were a pair of cat ears on top of my head. Wh… What happened to me?! I was so astonished that I fell on my butt, crushing my tail. I shouted. Oh no! If the gods see me like this, it'll be so shameful. With this, I took the blanket to cover myself.

***Normal POV***

Yui had grown cat ears and a tail. With tears in her eyes and the way she was curling up, it almost gave the gods a nosebleed! It was too cute for them to take it.

"No! Don't look at me!" Yui whimpered, covering her cat ears.

"S-sorry… but you're just so cute…" Blushing, Hades complimented her without meaning to.

"Stop it. You're going to stare a hole in her." Loki blocked Yui. He explained that it was actually a magical sweet that turns the person who ate it into an animal but perhaps Yui is a human, she did not transformed fully. So the main culprit is Loki. The entire time Loki was explaining, the gods' attention was on Yui.

In the end, they ditched school and went out, covering Yui with a hoodie. The only solution is to wait for the sweet to lose its effect so they went to the park to hang out. Balder got Yui a crepe as an apology. Taking the crepe in her hands, she started chewing on it. The entire time she was eating, her tail was moving and swinging around.

Anybody can see that she is happy to eat sweet stuffs. All the gods stared at her, face flushing red. She was normally very cute but now with cat ears and tail, even if they survive, they would lose half of their blood through nose bleeding.

"Stop looking at me… it's embarrassing…" She disliked the attention. The gods quickly snapped out of it but still took small peeks. At this moment, a male cat walked pass and Yui suddenly blushed as red as an octopus. Her breathing started to accelerate and she feels hot all over.

"What's wrong?" Apollon asked concerned, noticing something odd about her.

"I-I… feel so… hot… and tingly… oh no… don't … tell me…" All the gods are clueless. Suddenly, Yui stood up and pushed Hades on the floor and kisses him. All the gods were shocked.

"Cat in heat! … Someone… stop me!" It took all of Yui's strength just to say this. Her body wasn't listening to her.

Loki hit her pulse point in her neck with his hand, making her faint. Everybody glared at him.

"What? She said stop her!" Loki carried Yui like a bagpack as he walked away.

***Yui's POV***

When I woke up, a surge of light blinded my sight. I sat up, struggling with the sunlight. I was at home.

"Yui, you awake?" Manabu came in. He told me that it was the gods that brought me home. I was very thankful despite the fact that it was their fault that I got into this mess to begin with. The next day, Hades was blushing every time he talked to me. Afraid that he'll misunderstand, I told him.

"T-that kiss… it wasn't me alright? So don't take it seriously…" Hades face was still and stony. He walked away without any response. The other gods were laughing hysterically. Did I do something wrong? I was going to ask Hades but was stopped by the other gods.

"Good job!" They were praising me even though I did nothing for them to praise. How weird of them…

* * *

_Hello guys~ I've recently started writing a new short novel called '**Resentment of the fallen'. **Please have a look at it~ Oh, and please enjoy this side story too~_

_Please give your honest comments~ Oh, and different from my one shots, it is quite tense._


	15. A narcissist confession

During break, Loki ran up behind Yui and tussled her hair. "Hey stop it!" she yelled. They were in class and as usual, the gods enjoy messing around with Yui. Though she asked them to stop, she really did find amusement in their teasing. She knew that it was their expression of telling her that they care for her. She smiled.

After school, Yui headed towards the locker with the gods. She opened her locker and found a pink letter inside. Knowing that if she said anything about it, the gods would worry. She folded the letter into half and put it inside her pocket.

"Erm guys? Do you mind waiting for me? I have to go to the washroom urgently." She lied.

"Okay~ Fairy-san, hurry up, we'll be here waiting for you." Apollon cheerfully said. She walked briskly towards the washroom. Only after she entered the cubicle and locked it, she took out the letter.

'To Kusanagi Yui, please meet me at the roof tomorrow during break. I have something important to ask you. From: K'. Not knowing what is it for, she hesitated. The letter seemed innocent enough, but if the gods knew about it, they would assuredly overreact. She decided in her head to meet this mysterious person on the roof without letting the gods know.

"Sorry for the wait, let's go~" Yui said to her friends as she stepped out of the washroom. She kept the letter in her bag and went home with the gods.

***Next day***

During break, Yui managed to slip out of class and went to the roof. On her way there, Loki saw her sneaking around and decided to follow her. She opened the door to the roof and she was greeted by the scent of nice cologne. Standing there with his back to her was a tall, sweet smelling guy.

"Erm… did you send me this letter?" She timidly asked, afraid that she got the wrong person. Her eyes widened when he turned around. It was her popular and famous senpai: Itsuki, who excelled in track and field.

"Hello." He bowed. Flustered, Yui bowed as well.

"Are you dating any of the guys you're hanging out with?" He asked, straight to the point. Yui shook her head, not knowing what to expect.

Itsuki smiled, "Then perhaps, would you like to date me? I thought your smile was beautiful when I saw you." He must be a typical bold playboy. But since Yui has not much experience in romantic love, she can't see his true facade. However, because she did not love him, she rejected him.

"W-Why? So many girls want to date me but you rejected me?!" Itsuki was surprised. It seemed like his good looks and sweet tongue has gotten him many girlfriends before but this time, it did not work.

"Because I barely even know you?" Yui answered like it was an obvious answer. Relieved, he continued.

"Then, let's hang out so you can fall in love with me." Itsuki said proudly. To Yui, that was useless confidence and she even wondered why this kind of guy was popular. It was one thing to be self-confident like the Loki, Apollon or Balder, but Itsuki was a total narcissist. Loki had been hiding behind the door for quite some time and had been recording the whole scene with his phone because initially, he thought it would be something funny. He ran to the class and showed the others. Upon seeing the video, they were angry that this Itsuki guy actually hit on Yui. At the same time, Yui came back to class, escorted oby Itsuki. The gods were mad but hid it behind a smile.

"It's exterminating time~" Takeru cracked his fingers and smiled evilly. When Itsuki was about to touch Yui's shoulders, Apollon interrupted him by pushing his hands away.

"Yui~ where did you go? Well, forget it~ where did you pick up this fly? It's unhygienic you know?" Balder said in an angry gentleman's way.

"Hey! Who are you calling fly?!" Itsuki frowned.

"Oh my, why do I hear dogs barking?" Loki scratch his ears.

"W-Wha-"Itsuki was about to retaliate but Takeru rolled up his selves, showing his biceps. Seeing that he has no chance in this situation, he retreated.

"So Yui, are you going to date him?" Apollon asked, worried.

"Of course not! There's something about him I don't like. And I don't go for looks as you know, if I did, I would already fall head over heels with you guys!" The gods nodded their head, agreeing that they are much more handsome.

"Oh well, let us help you repel this insect then." Tsukito suggested. They started to plan their scheme. Yui sighed, knowing that Itsuki will have a hard time.

For the next few days, Itsuki have been trying to get close to Yui however, he is always repelled away due to the gods' presence. The girls were very envious of Yui. Itsuki fell for many traps set by the gods: he fell into the hole dug behind the school; a pail of water poured over him; he landed in the girls' changing room and thus labelled as a pervert; his shoes had been missing and thus he can't walk around to find Yui and so on. It's amazing how he had not given up yet.

Not having the heart to see things happening to Itsuki anymore, Yui confronted him for his own good.

"Look, I don't like you so accept that and move on already." Yui was irritated by the useless effort he was exerting for a relationship that is not going to happen. At the same time, she is also too kind-hearted.

"I will not give up till you accept me!" There was strong determination shown in his eyes.

"Is it about the bet?" Yui asked straight to his face.

"W-what bet? I don't know what you are talking about…" Shocked, Itsuki avoided eye contact with Yui.

"I know everything already." Yui took out her phone and showed him a video. That contains the evidence where Itsuki bets with his friends. If he went on a date with Yui, his friends would give him 1000 yen each.

"W-where did-"Not letting Itsuki finish, Yui interrupted.

"Where did I get this footage? From my friends of course. Look, you can stop it now. I won't fall your tricks." Itsuki bit his lips in annoyance.

"I won't be angry or sad over this because I never really liked you and from my perspective, you are the victim of this thing. So stop being so flirty and find someone to love you." Yui tried to persuade Itsuki. He sat down and pout.

"If I could, I would not be like this. All the girls are the same… once they found someone they like better, they will dump me…" It seems like Itsuki had some bad experience with girls.

"Listen, it doesn't matter. One day, you will find the girl who will truly love you for who you are so don't give up okay?" Yui smiled brightly, hoping to give Itsuki some support. Itsuki was touched and decided to stop all this. All wells that ends well.

"Yui! I really fell in love with you so I won't give up!" The next day, Itsuki suddenly came into her class and announced his newly formed feelings for Yui. Seeing this, the gods tried to chase him away using a broom. Ayano teased Yui about it but she was not touched but troubled. It seems that Itsuki will never win Yui's heart in his entire life. Poor him.

"Maybe I should date him~" Ayano suddenly said.

"Oh, you always like handsome guys right? Go ahead, he's all yours~" Yui encouraged Ayano. But for Ayano, once she has lost interest, the relationship will be broken. But no doubt Ayano was only joking. No way would she like a narcissist.

* * *

_Hello, i've recently started another short story called "The gate to no return". Hope you guys will have a look~ And for "Resentment of the fallen", please give support too. Though it may seem like it doesn't makes sense, the last few chapters will explain everything. Anyways, i hope you will enjoy this chapter too~_

_Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44_


	16. Nursing Disaster

Kamigami no asobi side story chapter 16

* * *

Hi guys~ thanks for waiting! I've finished the Resentment of the fallen so if you're interested, please have a look. The gate to no return is another short story i wrote so please take a look too! I hope you will enjoy this side story too! ^^ Btw, please give honest comments and opinions. If you have any scenes that you would like to see, comment so i can try my best to write it!

Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44

* * *

Winter had started and the gods were in class with Yui.

"You chicken… scared of the cold… "Takeru tried provoking Loki who had his whole body covered with heat packs.

"At least I won't have to look like you, look at your snot dripping out from your nose…" Loki shot back. Takeru touched his nose.

"There's no snot!" Takeru was going to hit Loki but was stopped by Tsukito.

"Totsuka Takeru, don't make a big fuss out of everything." Tsukito said it like he was troubled.

"A-Ani… you're angry?" Takeru frowned and looked worried.

Yui and Ayano was sitting near the window and chatting, ignoring the gods' argument.

"We should go for a snowball fight!" Ayano suddenly suggested.

"In this weather, no way…" Yui blew mist in the cold air.

"Oh yes way…" Ayano seemed to be plotting something again.

After school, when Yui was walking back home, she was hit by a snowball.

"SCORE!" Takeru punched his fist up the air and made a victory pose. The gods were having a snowball fight. Yui didn't want to play with them but… oh well, she got pulled into the gods' pace.

"Heads up!" Apollon shouted to Hades and he dodged it but the snowball hit Yui. Yui lost her balance and fell into the pond right next to her.

"Sorry!" The gods rushed towards Yui to help her. She was shivering like crazy. She sneezed a lot when she went home that day.

***Next day***

"Good morning…" Yui came in to class looking very pale. Once she sat down in her seat, Ayano and the gods came over, concerned.

"I'm fine… don't worry about me okay?" Yui forced a smile. Her forehead was full of sweat though it's winter.

During break, the gods came over, trying to persuade Yui to go home to rest however, being as stubborn as she was, she refused. When she stood up and tried to walk over to Ayano, she felt dizzy and fainted.

"Fairy-san!" The gods hurriedly brought her to the infirmary.

***Yui's POV***

… I woke up to a blinding light. As I adjust my eyesight, I felt footsteps getting closer to me.

"Fairy-san!" Apollon and the others rushed in, looking very worried. It seemed like I have worried them…

"I'm sorry for worrying you…" I felt guilt for not listening to their advice, but I did not want to go home yet. I looked up with puppy dog eyes and was immediately shot down.

"If you are trying to tell us you want to stay in school, I'm afraid that I will have to oppose to your decision." Apollon pressured me politely.

"But-"

"No buts, one more buts and I'll have to forcefully bring you home." Balder said while smiling like an angel. Well, I can't beat them in this conversation can I? I guess I'll follow their advice for now…

***Normal POV***

"Mom I'm home!" Yui walked in the front door and saw a note stuck to the wall.

'I'm going for a meeting okay? Your lunch is in the fridge, just heat it up. Love mom^^'. Since there is no one at home, the gods decided to take care of. After Yui was tucked in bed asleep, they decided to make food for hoping to give her something a little healthier than the fried food her mother prepared in a hurry. Apollon, Takeru and Tsukito were making porridge; Balder, Hades and Loki were making an energy drink.

Tsukito was measuring the ingredients carefully and accurately but Takeru thought that he was too slow.

"Ani, I think we should just go by our feel." Takeru suggested.

"But the recipe-"

"A real man depends on his instinct! Let's do it Ani!" Takeru looked at Tsukito with sparkling bright eyes but was shot down by Tsukito.

Tsukito insisted on following the recipe while Takeru just wants to follow his own instinct so Apollon came up with an idea.

"How about both of you make separate portions and we can have Fairy-san taste it?" Both the Totsuka brothers agreed on the idea and started working on the porridge separately.

"Neh… why do we have to go through so much trouble for her…?" Loki leaned on the wall and looked reluctant to do something so troublesome.

"Because it was partially our fault for making her sick?" Balder answered while looking at the recipe for the energy drink.

"All right, fine. Let's hurry and make it. No need for recipe!" Loki snatched the phone out of Balder's hands and started putting ingredients into the blender. He started by putting in vegetables like carrots, cabbages and so on but then he started adding fruits.

"Are we doing it right?" Balder was worried about the taste.

"Its fine its fine~" Loki assured him while putting the ingredients in the blender.

"Erm… why are you putting chocolate inside the blender?" Blader asked, bewildered.

"To make it taste good? Chocolate is nice so it can add flavour to the energy drink." They started adding in their favourite food- meat, chocolate, sweets, daifuku and so on. The final product of the energy drink was a questionable colour.

***Knock knock knock***

They woke Yui up to give her their final product.

"Why is there two bowls of porridge?" Yui asked before coughing.

"So you can choose which one you like better and eat it!" Apollon grinned happily. Yui took a taste of Tsukito's porridge and grimaced.

"This porridge is a little bit… salty…" Yui coughed while trying to reach for the water on the table.

"Ah, I've forgot to tell you, I accidentally spilled the whole packet of salt in it." Tsukito said, looking expressionless like usual. Yui took a spoonful of Takeru's porridge. Her expression started to worsen. She eventually spat out the porridge.

"What did you put inside?" Apollon asked.

"A lot of delicious food of course! Meat, fish and everything mixed inside!" He said proudly.

"Never cook again. Don't even step into the kitchen!" Loki commented loudly. Takeru glared at him but did not retort for it was time for the evaluation of the energy drink. Yui look at the drink's questionable colour and swallowed her saliva.

"W-What is this?" She nervously asked, afraid of the drink.

"Its energy drink silly, now drink it up~" Loki pressed the cup to her mouth and she took a sip since it was especially made for her and it won't be good to reject their kindness. Immediately, she stood up and ran to the toilet after the first sip, vomiting uncontrollably. During this time, Manabu came back and saw the whole thing.

"What are you guys trying to do? Give her food poisoning?!" Manabu patted Yui's back like a child that needs comforting. The gods looked very guilty.

"We were just trying to cook for her since it was partially our fault for her cold…" Apollon said apologetically. Manabu scolded them even more… Yui stayed at home for a few days under Manabu's supervision. The gods were banned from the kitchen… forever. They came every day to visit her till she is well enough to return to school.

"Well… isn't that fun?" Ayano teased Yui.

"Fun? Well… I know that they meant well but then again… I almost died…" Yui remembered the food that they made and shuddered.

"Hey! It's not that bad right?!" Takeru came over after over hearing their conversation.

"Have you tried your own food?" Ayano asked.

"I-I guess I forgotten that part…" Takeru scratched his head looking like a student who got caught for cheating.

"Hahaha~ perhaps next time you can nurse me back to health." Ayano said jokingly.

"NO!" Yui grabbed her shoulders and shook her head strongly. Guess cooking isn't the gods' forte, lesson learnt: Never listen to hot-headed people like Loki and Takeru.


	17. Experiment disaster

_**Hello guys~ guess what? Today is the day where my mom screamed and squealed hard giving birth to me! Hehehe~**_

_**0WolfFaerie0: Thank you for your R&R! It have made my day!**_

_**And good news! (For me but not sure if it is for you) I have started writing another story and i really hope that you guys would give me some ideas. It's on the Shinsengumi period. Throw any ideas and i'll catch it! ^^ That includes ideas for one shots too~**_

**_Btw, please take a look at resentment of the fallen and _****_The gate to no return_**_**!**_

**_Please give credit to my beta: ElGato44_**

* * *

"Fairy-san!" Apollon shouted from afar when he spotted Yui on the other side of the bridge. It was a normal weekend when Yui was just strolling around the neighbourhood when she heard Apollon shouting her name.

"I have something for you!" He came over with a small bag in his hands. Yui opened the bag and saw tiny mushrooms in it. She didn't recognize the type. They went to her house and asked Yui's mom. She too had never seen it in her entire since it doesn't seems poisonous, they decided to gather the gods and eat it together.

"So nice of you to share with us." Balder smiled while Yui was cutting the mushroom into pieces. Although he would prefer meat, mushroom was not bad either.

"Well, you will get the first bite since you're the one who cooked it." Tsukito grabbed the mushroom using a chopstick and held it in front of Yui's mouth. Of course, the gods would not let it happen again. The dango feeding incident in the garden was enough. Yui took a bite and smiled. Just when the gods were about to take a bite, they heard a thud behind them. Yui She fainted all of a sudden. They left the mushroom and immediately brought her to her room to rest.

"Could the mushroom possibly be poison?!" Loki questioned and look straight at Apollon.

"I got it from a friend!"

Apollon had to ask that friend of his and the truth was out. Zeus was the one who gave that mushroom. It was an experiment of his.

"Damn that old man…" Takeru was furious and clenching his fist, preparing to find Zeus… or more like preparing to bash Zeus. Just then,

"Hmm…" Yui was starting to wake up. The gods crowded around her. She opened her eyes and looked around for a while.

"How does it feels? Do you need to go to a hospital?" Balder asked, concerned.

"… Big sister!" Yui exclaimed as she hugged Balder. The gods were taken back by her action.

"What are you doing?!" Loki pulled Balder away and stood in between them. Loki glared at Yui and sudden burst out crying.

"Wahhhhh! I no like you! I want big sister!" Yui was sobbing.

Not wanting to keep Yui like this much longer, they went to find Zeus, bringing Yui with them.

"Hahahahaha~ so my experiment worked." Zeus looked very proud of himself.

"You old jerk! What did you put inside that mushroom?!" Takeru spat.

"Nothing much~ it would just turn her mind back to a three year old kid." Zeus announced proudly. Three year old kid? That explains why Yui would suddenly cry like that.

"Give us the antidote!"

"Don't have any." The gods glared at Zeus, suspecting that he's lying. Zeus continued: "Well, the effect will go away in a few hours' time. So, deal with it." With that, Zeus send them back to Yui's house.

"I'm sorry…" Apollon immediately apologized for giving Yui the mushroom.

"Big brother no cry. Boys cannot cry okay?" Yui put her hands on Apollon's head and gentle caressed it. Yui looked outside the window and suddenly shouted.

"Let's go to the playground! Let's go to the park! I wanna play!" She jumped around and pulled Balder towards the door.

"Big sister play with me!" Yui smiled mischievously and hugged Balder's arms. The other gods were all silently being jealous but since Yui was currently acting like a three year old kid, they couldn't say anything, afraid that once they said something wrong, Yui might cry.

They went to a nearby park and Yui is playing on a swing with Tsukito pushing. It seems like Loki and Takeru was the only people Yui was afraid to approach since they look very mean.

"Don't come near me or you'll have misfortune!" Hades held his hands in between Yui and him to create a distance. At first Yui was afraid but looking at Hades' repeated action, she found it funny and fun so she stuck to Hades like a glue.

"Look at me!" Yui lift her skirt up and Hades started squirting blood out from his nose.

"Put it back down!" Takeru was trying to smack her hands but he could not look straight at Yui so it took quite a while. Loki was just enjoying the view.

"When will she turn back…" The gods were lying on the floor, tired, after playing with Yui… for a few hours straight. Like a child, Yui has endless energy and was still jumping around the playground. For the past few hours, the gods have been running around playing with Yui, had their hair done, and almost got dressed up like a barbie doll. Yui was on the slide when fainted suddenly.

"Hey… isn't that…" Loki pointed towards Yui's direction and the gods ran towards her.

"Is she going to change back?" Balder was really excited to get the normal Yui back, he could no longer stand being a Barbie doll.

"Hmmm…" Yui opened her eyes and stared blankly.

"Fairy-san! Are you awake?" Apollon asked, concerned.

"Who are you?" Yui asked, tilting her head to one side. The gods were shocked and mortified. Looking at the gods' dumbfound faces, Yui suddenly giggled.

"Just joking!" Yui laughed. The gods sighed in relief. They weren't prepared for that joke at all.

"Punishment time...!" They grabbed Yui and brought her to a shop.

"Doll her like she's barbie doll. I don't want to recognize her when you're done." Loki told the store manager and Yui was brought inside a room. Inside, they could hear he cries loudly. I wonder what they were doing to Yui…

"Here comes our greatest work!" The assistant came out with Yui. She looked like a life size barbie doll! She was wearing pink from top to bottom. She blushed very hard and looked uncomfortable in the clothing.

"That's what you put us through just now!" Loki told Yui but his face was admiring Yui's beauty. They made Yui walk down the street with that outfit. Yui thought that she was going to die out of embarrassment. Along the way, there was a few boys trying to hit on Yui but was stopped by the gods. It seems like the gods accidentally created more trouble for themselves.

"Can I please take it off now?" Yui asked when she reached her house. Before she could answer, Manabu came out and looked very shocked when he saw Yui. But his face soon turned very happy.

"Oh my god! Is this my baby Yui?! I have got to take a picture!" With that, Manabu took out his phone and started taking photos and selfies with Yui.

"Enough!" Yui was beet red and she locked herself in her room. Everybody knew Yui well enough that they figured she wouldn't be too mad for long.


End file.
